


Level of Concern

by starstruck_platforms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, KageHina Week, M/M, this is very late oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck_platforms/pseuds/starstruck_platforms
Summary: {inspired by twenty one pilots' single Level of Concern}Theme: Music
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	Level of Concern

**Author's Note:**

> this is very late

This quarantine is pissing me off. The world in general is just pissing me off.

Where did this pandemic even come from? Straight out of nowhere, like other worldwide diseases.

I'm tempted to punch my wall out of frustration and anger.

I wanna play volleyball.

My focus switches to my open window, and land on a boy with wild orange hair, sat at a desk in the house next to mine.

He really stood out amidst the darkness. The bedroom light was on, and his hair color is an obvious element; he was born with attention-seeking locks.

It looks like he's writing. But what would he be writing? A letter?

He looks familiar too. Does he go to Karasuno too?

The boy's head slowly turns, and his large brown eyes are gazing into mine.

Within seconds he grabbed his curtain and pulled it, blocking my view. His light turns off too.

I sigh and lean back, almost falling off of my desk chair. Alone again.

A minute passed, and the boy's light is back on. The curtain moves, but just a little, and his eye peeps through the gap.

Why is he back? Is he making sure that I was gone so he could continue doing whatever he was doing with the window open?

"I won't distract you from whatever you're doing. Don't mind me, 'kay?" I remark loudly.

He doesn't respond, but pulls the curtain back and continues writing at his desk.

I stare at him for a few moments before leaning forward to continue doing homework I was assigned hours earlier.

Ugh, this is really dumb. I hate homework. I'd rather continue staring at the guy next door. He was kinda cute.

Yeah, I'm gay. What about it?

I hear a repetitive tapping noise from next door. What is that guy's deal?

"What?" When I look, he's holding a sign in front of him.

It says: _I can't talk._

I raise a brow and turn my chair to face my window.

"Can you hear me?"

He nods and turns the blackboard around to write.

_I'm not deaf. Aren't you the King of The Court?_

I click my teeth and pop my fingers. "Don't call me that. Kageyama is fine."

A smile grows on his face, and he nods again. My heart acts weird, but only for a second when he smiled at me.

It was really cute.

_I'm Hinata. Shouyou Hinata._

Hinata.

"Hinata, do you go to Karasuno?"

_I do. I don't stand out much though._

"Your hair says otherwise." He's a walking beacon. How does he not get attention? Is it because of his zipped lips?

I'm curious about why he is mute. Was he born with it?

Wait. Can you be brought into the world without being able to talk?

"Hey, Hinata." He stops writing on the board and looks at me with a questioning glance.

"Why can't you talk?" His eyes widen, and looks down at the board. The marker he's using flicks against it repeatedly, as he is trying to figure out how to answer.

After a few seconds, he answers me.

_It's a birth defect. When I talk it's just alphabet spaghetti, so I don't try talking._

Baby talk huh?

"That's kinda adorable to think about, especially with your baby face. How old are you anyway?"

Hinata puffs his cheeks and glares at me.

_I'm the same age as you, 15! And I don't have a baby face, shut up._

I hold back from laughing loudly by covering my mouth. He's adorable, I can't.

"You're a ferocious one."

_Fear me Bakayama._

"Bakayama? That's mean, we just met."

_You said I have a baby face! You started it!_

My eye twitches from his pettiness. Now he's starting to piss me off.

I get out of my chair and grab my marker and blackboard.

_YOU STARTED IT DUMBASS!_

_Calm down with the capitals. You could scare someone with that text._

_okay then, dumbass._

_I'm not a dumbass, dumbass!_

_DON'T CALL ME A DUMBASS!_

_You're a big meanie Bakayama!_

_and you are a...i don't know what to call you._ I could call him annoying but he doesn't talk, so I don't know what else to call him other than a dumbass and a boke.

A grin grows on his face, then a really light giggle slips through his lips.

That was so adorable. I have never been more grateful for my great hearing than right now.

Shit.

_I have to go to sleep now, I'm getting tired. I would say see you tomorrow, but we're stuck at home._

I smile a little.

_i could see you tomorrow. we could talk with boards again._

_How about I just give you my number? Texting is more dependable._ Hinata erases his previous message and shows me his number.

I take my phone and quickly put his number in, accompanied with his name. I'm really happy about it for some reason.

Maybe this is the gay feeling.

I send him a 'hello'. When I look out of my window again, Hinata was gone.

Forget homework. I'm going to bed too.

My phone vibrates as soon as I get into bed, and my heart began to race.

**Hi :)**

**you said you were going to bed**

  
**I am. Just wanted to say goodnight** 😊

The fact that he uses emojis is adorable. Why is this guy just all around adorable to me?!

**sleep well then**

  
**Gn!**

I leave him on read and leave my phone on my bedside drawer.

I don't think I will be able to sleep. The feeling of need isn't going away.

I have to sleep. Sleep Tobio, sleep.

  
"Tobio, wake up! It's past noon!" my mom shouts into my ear.

"Why are you screaming?" I grumble, slowly sitting up.

"I wanted to wake you up, that's all. You stayed up all night again, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't." I look at my phone and turn it on. A grin grows on my face when I see a notification for a text message on my lockscreen. It has to be Hinata.

"What're you smiling at?"

"Nothing mom. Go away, let me get dressed."

"Okay, okay." She leaves the room and I tap on the notification immediately, taking me to iMessage. I should probably change his name.

🧡 **Hinata** 🧡

  
**Good morning! You're probably still asleep, but just wanted to say it before I forgot.**

**you still awake?**

**sorry for answering really late**

  
I get a text back instantly. Does this guy have nothing else better to do?

Not that I'm opposed.

**I've been awake** 😂

**I just finished my daily chores, so we have all of the time in the world!**

The message eradicated my previous annoyance.

**cool**

**hinata?**

  
**What's up?**

**weird question**

**but**

**can i see you?**

  
**Sure**

**I miss your face, lowkey** 😅

**i miss yours too**

**lowkey**

  
**Lol**

**Waiting for u**

I get off of my bed and sit on my chair, which is still at the window from the night before. When I lift my window, my heart thumps when I see him.

He smiles and looks down at his phone.

**I didn't get the chance to take a shower yet, so excuse my ugliness** 😅

**you aren't ugly**

**i just woke up, so i'm in the same boat as you**

  
We look at each other, and a bright grin appears on his face.

He points at the side of his head.

**You have a wave sticking out lol**

**I'm assuming you woke up 5 mins ago?**

**i guess**

  
I want to say he's cute to get a reaction, but just thinking about what he might say is making me anxious. This boy, why him?

**hinata**

  
**Hm?**

**what's your sexuality**

  
**I think I'm bi**

**I'm not 100% abt it tho**

**you didn't get the chance to experiment, did you**

  
**No, not really**

**I'm really only relying on crushes rn**

**I'm not that attractive**

**don't think like that**

**your fucking adorable**

  
I hear a small laugh from him. Even his light giggles is enough to make me feel weird.

**Are you gay?**

**Seems fair for me to ask since you did**

**You act kinda gay too**

My face gets hot. Do I?

**yeah**

**i'm gay**

**don't tell anybody, you're the only one that knows**

**I had a suspicion** 🤔😂

**Your parents don't know?**

**there's no way in hell i'm telling them**

  
**Why?**

**Are they homophobic?**

**idk**

**they never talk about shit like that**

  
**They never mentioned pride month or other LGBT stuff?**

**no**

**they're boring**

  
😂😂

**You certainly aren't**

**is that a compliment or an insult**

  
**Take it how you want**

I look at him with a glare. He takes a glance at me and giggles, while biting his lip.

Oh my god that was so cute!

**Do you want to tell them?**

**i never thought about it**

**should i do it?**

  
**Definitely!**

**If they don't accept you, you're moving in with me**

**hinata**

**that would be a terrible idea**

  
I could take advantage of him on accident. I could literally do a lot of bad things just because of my petty little crush on him.

**How?**

**We have a spare guest room, my mom and sister are super nice and accepting, and we have a lot of food that could last us for at least the rest of the year.**

**Also, I get to see what you really look like! People said your super tall**

**not super tall**

**i'm only 5'11**

  
**Way taller than me**

**Actually, everyone our age is taller than me** 😥

**how tall are you?**

  
**5'4**

**holy crap**

**you're shorter than i thought**

**i expected you to be at least 5'6**

  
**Shut uppppppppp**

**Don't make fun of me! I'm trying to grow** 😒

**ok**

**shortie**

  
**KAGEYAMAAAAAAAAA**

His pouting face is so cute.

"Your reactions will never get old." I comment with a smirk. He huffs and sticks his tongue out.

We kept talking until both of us noticed that both of our houses are turning orange, signifying the sunset.

Hinata smiles at me and says:

**Crap, my phone is almost dead**

**I heard my mom calling for me. Ttyl?**

**definitely**

**i like talking to you. your presence makes me gain some of my sanity back**

  
**Oh my gosh** 😂 **going to have to say same**

**Ok, see you!**

**later**

**don't forget to charge your phone boke**

  
**Okay mom** 🙄😂

He waves goodbye, and we close our windows simultaneously.

I wonder if Hinata has Snapchat. I want to be able to see his face more often.

Seeing him would make me start to use the app again.

**hi again**

**do you have a snap?**

I'm not going to expect a quick response. He said that his phone was almost dead.

"Tobio, dinner's ready!" my father calls from the room below mine.

"Coming." I completely forgot to get dressed, crap.

I forgot to shower too! My god, did I only talk to Hinata all day?

I guess he's a perfect distraction from the all of the shit that is going on in the world, including my responsibilities.

I plug my phone into the charger and get ready for dinner.

**Hinata's POV**

When I came back from eating supper, I find a text from Kageyama. It was sent an hour ago, as soon as we closed our windows.

**What's a snap?**

I curl up into bed and stare at my screen. Kageyama has been the only person that has been able to keep me company during this time of quarantine and isolation.

He also makes me feel weird whenever I talk to him. I think I have a crush on him, but I'm not sure about my feelings yet.

All I know is that I really like talking to him, especially for long periods of time.

My phone makes me jump when it makes a dinging sound.

I smile when I see that it's Kageyama. I mean, who else would text me?

**snapchat**

**do you have one?**

**I don't :(**

**My mom won't let me have any social media**

**lame**

**my hopes of seeing you more often has been crushed**

**Lol**

**You're so dramatic**

**I can make one behind her back since she doesn't check my phone**

**cool**

**are you planning on going to sleep soon?**

**I'm not tired right now**

**Are you?**

**no, not really**

**Wanna talk til we fall asleep?**

  
**down**

**you should download snapchat first tho**

**Kk**

  
When I installed Snapchat and gave him my user, we moved our conversation onto the app and began our plan to completely ruin our sleep schedules.

As I continued to talk to him, the tingles my body is producing amped up.

I'm 100% certain that I have a crush on him now.

This is new territory for me since all of my previous crushes didn't even know about my existence.

I also grew feelings for him extremely quickly, which is nuts since I have only known him for a day or two.

I hope I'm not obvious.

**i'm starting to get tired now. thx for keeping me occupied**

**No problem! Have a good night** 😊

  
**night**

**『** **L** **』**

A few nights went by, and Hinata and I got closer and closer. We even began a Snap streak.

Which is 360, incase you were wondering.

He has been persistent on me coming out to my parents, which has been only a little reassuring.

"Tobio! Dinner's ready!" my mom shouts.

"Mom? Can you come in for a second?"

I think I'm ready. Hinata said he would take me in if they kicked me out, so I'd say its a win-win.

She peeks her head in and asks, "What is it?"

"I want to talk to you and Dad about something. Can you bring him in here?"

She nods and leaves for a moment.

I should tell Hinata what's going on.

He's so cute.

"What're you smiling at?" my father teases, nudging my arm. I toss my phone onto my bed to keep him from looking.

"What is it dear?"

My heart is pounding. "I'm...gay."

Their faces drop, and my heart does the same thing.

My mother covers her mouth and looks down at her lap, while my father grits his teeth and glares at me.

Fuck.

* * *

It was almost 11 when someone knocked on the front door to our house.

And when I went downstairs to open it, it was there that I met Kageyama for the first time.

"Hinata..." he mutters. I could barely hear him through the mask he was wearing.

Did he get kicked out?

"Shouyou, who is at the door?" Mom asks.

I look at him, then at her. I pull him inside and close the door.

"Uh..." I wish I could speak.

"I'm his friend." he said.

"Oh, okay. You don't have COVID, do you?"

"No, but I wore a mask just incase." He takes it off, and my heart skips a beat. He's even more handsome up close!

"Alright. Shouyou, can you bring him a towel and change of clothes?"

I nod and run upstairs. But, I heard him follow me into the bathroom.

We lock eyes, and he takes my hand. It's cold.

"I don't want to be alone."

"Ah."

I drape the towel over his shoulders and hug him.

"Hinata...don't leave." His arms are so strong.

"Mhm." His heartbeat is slightly calming to listen to. It's beating at the exact pace as mine.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

I wonder what he means by that.

"Mhm." We drop our arms and stare at each other.

Kageyama turns around and asks, "So, where's your room? I'll sleep on the floor, so you don't have to worry about sharing."

I point at my room down the hall. When he walked in, he immediately broke his oath by collapsing into my bed. Dummy.

I tap his shoulder, and sit next to him. He completely took over half of my bed.

"Just for a little bit." he mumbles, deepening his face into a pillow.

I have to sleep though...

_You can sleep next to him, you know._

No! That's...weird. I'm getting sleepy again just from looking at him though.

Sleeping next to your crush isn't too weird...right? We're friends, it's fine.

Slowly, I lean onto my side and lay next to him.

Let's just hope that it's a dream and not reality.

**『** **O** **』**

When I woke up from the sunlight, Kageyama wasn't sleeping next to me anymore. Maybe it was a dream.

"Tobio, could you reach that for me please?" my mom asked from below. Tobio?

Wait, so it wasn't a dream? Kageyama is actually living with me?!

WHAAAAT?!

"Here you go."

"Thank you dear. It's almost noon, can you go wake up Shouyou?"

"Do you think you'll be able to handle it?"

"Of course! I'm not extremely weak for a pregnant woman." she says with a laugh.

I sit up and wait for Kageyama to walk in. "Hey Hinata, you awake?"

"Mhm!" He peeks his head inside, and smiles slightly. Why is he covered in paint?

"How long have you been awake?"

I grab my phone and open Notepad. _For a little while. Why are you covered in paint?_

"Oh, your mom and I were painting the room next door. It's for your sister, right?"

_Oh, yeah. I guess she's finally getting around to it._

I wish I was tall like him so I could help her out more.

"Go eat something and help us paint."

_How long have you been going at it?_

"About an hour."

_Without me?! Rude._

He rolls his eyes. "Stop pouting and get changed then."

_Fine!_ I jump out of bed and take some dirty clothes.

"See you soon." he said before leaving. I wave and get changed.

I can't wait to meet my baby sister.

**Kageyama's POV**

I'm a little offended that Hinata didn't tell me about his baby sister, but it's whatever. Not really my business anyways.

"Is Shouyou awake?" Mrs. Hinata asks, sat on a chair next to the window.

"Yeah. He should be here in a few."

"Good."

Hinata knocks on the door with a grin. _Purple huh?_

"Yeah. We need to get the ceiling."

_I feel like this room needs more. Like...stars._

I raise a brow from his strange suggestion. "Stars?"

He nods eagerly and takes out a packet of star patterns from his pocket. _Let's decorate the room!_

"I'll leave you boys to it. Just don't overdo it, okay?" His mom walks over to the door, ruffling our hair before she leaves.

"I'll go make some lunch."

"Uh, alright." She leaves, and my heart began to act up again.

We're just going to paint.

_Only the ceiling is left, right?_

"No shit."

_Don't be so rude! Bakayama._

"Whatever. Get on the ladder, I'll hold you in place."

_Kay!_ He grabs a paintbrush and climbs onto the ladder.

"I'll catch you if you lose your balance, alright?" I mumble.

"Hm?"

"Nothing! Just keep painting."

"'Kay." The paint on the wall should be dry by now. We should be able to put it on the wall and ceiling if it gets dry quickly.

I wonder what color they are.

Hinata drops the brush onto some newspapers and climbs down.

I let go of the ladder.

Why does he have to look at me like a dog?! He's so cute, goddamn it.

_Kageyama?_

"Uh, let's put the stars onto the walls. They should be dry by now." I say, breaking my gaze with him.

He shrugs and gives me the packet. "Hey, aren't you going to help?"

Hinata takes out a second one. What a dork.

"How long have you been planning this?"

_Since my mom told me_ 😁

His smile is better than the emoji.

"Alright, let's start. Let me know if you need help."

He nods and walks to the other side of the room, placing stickers onto the purple wall immediately.

I'm going to suck at this.

We placed stickers onto our respective walls until he tapped my shoulder.

"What's up?"

He points at his wall, to an area he can't reach. How cute, he's like a child.

_Your stars are spaced out. Let me do it._

"What? They're fine."

_No they aren't! Look at how different my wall is compared to yours._

I roll my eyes and crouch. "Get on my back. You can fix my side soon."

"Hmph." He climbs onto my back, and I walk over to his side. He's lighter than I thought.

"'Kay." I put him down, and he ran over to my side to "fix it".

I put my stars on his head. "Have my packet. You need it more."

He takes them and looks at me for a moment. We're frozen, gazing into each other's eyes.

His lips look so plump, and soft.

Hinata grabs my shirt and pulls me down, colliding our lips gently.

I kiss him back, and cup his cheeks.

He pulls away first, and we remove our hands from each other.

He covers his face with his phone. 

_Let's get back to work._

"Yeah."

**『** **C** **』**

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for wasting your time


End file.
